Users of email, telephones, and computers typically store contact lists that include many contacts in association with their accounts. Oftentimes, these contact lists are generated in an unsystematic manner. For example, a user may manually add a contact to his/her contact list or the contact may be created automatically when the user sends an email, dials a telephone number or enters an address into a mapping service. As a result, contact lists associated with user accounts may include duplicate entries and may be disorganized. For instance, instead of storing all of the contact information for an example person, Lisa Simons, in one entry, a user account may include a first entry for the name “Lisa Simons” associated with the email address, lisa.simons@company.com, and a second entry for the name “Lisa Simons” associated with the telephone number 212-555-1234. The first entry may have been generated when the user sent an email to Lisa Simons, while the second entry may have been generated in a contact list on a mobile phone, that was later copied to the computer. In the above example, combining the two entries for Lisa Simons into a single entry may lead to more efficient memory use and make the contact list more manageable and user-friendly for a human user. As the foregoing illustrates, an approach to automatically identify and merge duplicate entries in an entry set may be desirable.